A Horror of a Fairy Tale
by Junai-chan
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid song "Alice in Wonderland - A Horror of a Fairy Tale". Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Black filled her line of vision. She was petrified, her whole body  
seemingly frozen in place. She tried to scream, yet no words escaped her lips.  
_What is going on? _aShe thought, _Where am I?_  
She attempted to look around her, but in all directions was never ending  
darkness. She was helpless.  
hat's when she heard the laughs. Demonic, evil... And they seemed to be  
coming right for her.  
Out of the darkness, emerged four people: a man in a white rabbit mask, a  
brunette woman with blue skin, holding a rather large knife, a blonde girl in a  
wheelchair with half of her face like a normal teenager's, and the other half  
sagging from her skull, and a blonde boy with stitches all across his face. The  
blonde boy was pushing the wheelchair.  
The woman walked up to her and began examining her from different angles.  
"Looks like we got a good one this time, Rabbit..."  
The rabbit-masked man walked up to her now, and stood with the woman. "I  
agree, Mermaid. She may even become one of us."  
She caught a glimpse at the blonde boy and girl. They had a pained  
expression on their faces.  
"Kcul doog." The boy said. The girl nodded and looked down.  
The woman grabbed her chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "We must  
be going now. We'll be seeing you." She smiled evilly, and the four turned and  
left her.  
Alone. In the darkness.

(Just a tiny little side note. When he says "Kcul doog", he's speaking backwards. Figure it out.)


	2. Chapter 1

Her eyes opened and she shot up from her bed.  
"A... Dream...?" She giggled. Then full blown laughter escaped the  
teal-haired girl's lips. "That was a freaky dream... But it was cool too. If  
they were trying to scare me, they're gonna have to try harder!" She got out of  
bed and walked to the window.  
It was another typical day in Wonderland. Birds chirping, bees buzzing...  
She longed for something that would change this boring and useless place.  
All of a sudden, the rabbit came bounding up the stairs. "Alice? Alice?!  
Are you up yet? You're going to be late!"  
"Yes, Rabbit. I'm up..." She hated this world. She hated the happiness of  
it all. Everything was the same. She wanted something that would turn the world  
upside down. Something...  
That would happen sooner than expected.  
"I am going to get dressed now, Rabbit. Please, leave so that I may  
change." Alice asked politely. She wanted him to leave so that she can get  
another few minutes of sleep.  
She loathed the rabbit. She wished he could disappear along with the  
monotony of this world she called home. She got dressed in her signature blue  
dress with white stockings and black shoes.  
She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "I suppose it's time  
for- oh! I didn't do my hair yet. Oops..." She walked over to the mirror table.  
Looking at her reflection, it wasn't her staring back, it was the four  
people from her dream and what looked to be a dark version of Wonderland.  
The woman spoke. "We said we'd be seeing you." She smiled evilly and her  
hand reached through the mirror.  
Grabbing Alice, and pulling her in.


	3. Chapter 2

The familiar blackness filled her sight. She was falling... Falling...  
_Thud! _She hit the ground hard after being violently tossed out of...  
"A... Mirror...?" There was a mirror right behind where she had ended up. It was a good foot taller than her, and it was painted blood red, with patches of black here and there. There also appeared to be decorative spikes on the mirror. She was in the middle of a forest, thick with purple fog. _What is a mirror doing in the forest...? How in Wonderland did I get here anyway...?  
_She staggered to her feet and brushed herself off. She looked at her surroundings, desperately trying to find a clue about where she had ended up. There was noting but trees, fog, and that mirror around her.  
The trees loomed over her, casting shadows that looked like monsters. She turned her head upwards, to look at the sky. The sky wasn't blue. Not at all.  
The sky was crimson red. The same as the mirror. The same color as blood.  
"This is so weird ..", she said. "I guess I'd better explore..." She took a first step into the forest. The dead leaves and grass scrunched beneath her foot. A branch creaked as she took another step. And then something else could be heard: a musicbox, playing an eerie and hollow tune.  
After a while, she found herself humming the strange melody. The same notes over and over again. It was a catchy and infectious melody...  
But over the music, she heard a man's laugh.  
"So the transfer _didn't_ kill you? You're even stronger than we thought. Welcome to Horrorland." And then, there was another sickeningly awful laugh.


	4. Chapter 3

The thunder of a laugh echoed throughout the forest. The way it bounced off the trees made it sound like a lion was roaring.

She didn't know why, but she found herself amazed. That this one man who's identity she still didn't know, could create such a powerful sound.

Putting on her best demanding tone of voice, she said, "Who are you? Show yourself. Now."

Out of the shadows and the fog, in between two of the trees, a figure started moving towards her.

"That's no way to welcome a friend, young lady." he mused. "After all, you are here because of us. Mermaid, the twins and I."

"I'm going to ask again. Who are you?!"

The figure continued moving out of the fog, only to reveal a pair of bunny ears. "I suppose," he sighed, "I should tell you my name."

"You? Weren't you in my dream? Am I dreaming again?"

"Yes, yes me, yes I was, and no. None of this," he gestured to the world around them and even the sky above them, " is a dream. You're really here right now."

She was astonished. She couldn't be awake right now. Her mind was playing tricks on her. "You're... Joking... Right?", she inquired.

"No, I'm not kidding. But anyway my name is Rabbit. And yours...?"

"Alice..." She could barely speak. She was with a strange man, in a strange place called Horrorland.

"I see... Well anyway, I should probably take you to the maze to get to the castle... Follow me." He swiftly walked through the fog and must weaving a path through trees, and, eventually, out of the forest.

"Well... Here we are."

All Alice could do, was let her jaw drop. She had never seen such a terrifyingly, sickeningly, beautiful place in her life.


	5. Chapter 4

"This," Rabbit gestured to the bloody, thorn maze before them, "is the Great Maze." And then came a question out of absolutely nowhere. "Doesn't the world here seem so much more... I don't know... _Fun_... Than that stupid world you call home?"  
Alice's eyes were wide in awe. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... It seems a whole lot more fun than my world... Would it be okay... If I joined this crazy and twisted world?" The words that came from her lips were as much of a shock to the girl than to the rabbit man standing next to her.  
"I suppose... If you make it through the Great Maze..." Rabbit stroked his chin. "Yes... It's very possible... Well then. It's decided. I'll see you on the other side!" He waved and laughed one more time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
_Make it throught the maze, huh? Seems easy enough... _She thought.  
She started down the hill leading to the entrance. A pang of fear shot through her system, making her freeze in her tracks.  
"Deep breaths... I can do this. This is the adventure I've been craving!" She started down again, dead grass and flowers crunching under her shoes. It was that way for a while.  
And then she reached the maze. Red blood formed a puddle at the entrance. She could hear screams of agony and fear coming from all directions, all throughout the maze.  
She smiled wide at the noise, but part of her, though she won't admit it, felt bad for them and wished that she wouldn't end up like them.  
"None of this matters... I like this place..." She said.  
And without any other hesitation, she plunged into the unknown maze.

_Meanwhile..._

"Yes... That is very good news, Rabbit... She will be joining us then?" Mermaid was tapping her fingers on the arm rest on her chair with a slight smile on her face.  
"That is exactly what I'm saying. She's making her way through the Great Maze right now." Rabbit excitedly told the woman in front of him.  
"That's very good... Looks like we did well this time." She smiled her evil smile and laughed a little bit.  
"Yes we did, Mermaid. I say we watch her. We have a perfect view from that window." He pointed to an arched window that was directly in the center of the castle.  
"I agree with you. This shall be fun."  
They both walked over to the window looking over the castle grounds.  
At the same time, a girl's shriek of agony could be heard coming from the maze.


	6. Author's Note 1

Okay. Super sorry, but I may or may not continue with this story. I'm not sure. I need some sort of positive feedback or yeah... I may or may not. If I get enough views and reviews I will. But if I don't then I know I've failed in writing a story based off of a song. If you don't like my story, please review and TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG. Please. Thanks to the people who actually read my story all the way through!


	7. Chapter 5

_This is a peice of cake~! _She thought. ALice of Wonderland was making her way through the maze that seemed to stretch endlessly from her point of veiw. _I wish I was back on that hill so that I could see more of the maze... Oh well~!_

She placed her right hand on the wall next to her. The Rabbit from Wonderland, not from the world of insanity was in now, had taught her how to safely traverse most mazes. The memory rushed back to her in an instant.

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

_"Now, Alice," the white rabbit started, "do you know how to traverse mazes safely, dear?"_

_"No. And why do I need to? It's not like I'd ever need to know_

_how to. Nothing ever happens here. Nothing. There's no way that I'd ever need to solve a maze," she stated bluntly and quite rudely._

_The rabbit, somewhat taken aback (as a look of pure surprise overcame his features), sighed before replying to the girl's statement. "You never know, Alice... You never know... It is still useful information to have. Listen or not, but I'm still telling you. The only way to traverse a maze and make it to the end is to use the "Right Hand Rule". Or "paw" rule, in my case.", he chuckled. "You simply place your right hand on the wall of the maze and follow it! It will eventually take you to the end!", the rabbit stated happily._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~_

_I wonder how that rabbit is doing... Probably worried sick looking for me..._

she thought, as a prick of guilt found its way to the pit of her stomach. _No matter... I'm here now._

And she was doing a mighty fine job traversing the maze... That is until...

She came across her first obstacle.


End file.
